fairytailwarcraftagefandomcom-20200213-history
Invel
Invel is an Ice God Slayer and a member of the Alvarez Empire as one of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. He serves as the Emperor's chief of staff and consul. Profile and Stats Name: Invel Yura Alias: Winter General Age: 23-24 Race: Human, God Slayer Gender: Male Height: 173 cm (5'8") Weight: 62 kg (136.8 lbs.) Eye Color: Red Hair Color: White Occupation: Shield of Spriggan Affiliation: Alvarez Empire Status: Alive Love Interest (s): Allies: Alvarez Empire, Zeref Dragneel Enemies: Gray Fullbuster Class: Skills: Weapons: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Clay Wheeler Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Town level *'Speed': Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class GJ *'Durability': Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman, Dragon, Dragon slayer and Jet *'Range':Several Hundred Meters *'Intelligence': Supergenius, Levy Mcgarden, Lucy Heartfilia Appearance Invel is a bespectacled man of average height. Most of his long, white hair is bunched into a ponytail by a golden brace. The ponytail hangs past his right shoulder, reaching up to his chest. The rest of his hair is quite messy, with uneven bangs falling down the sides of his face and between his eyes. He has alert eyes with red irises. His attire is quite trim, befitting his strict personality. It comprises of a simple pair of dark dress pants and a white collared dress shirt, completely buttoned up and with a blue tie hanging from the neck. Over this, he dons a trench coat with a white border. The color of its interior as well as its exterior matches that of his tie. Dark markings are diagonally branded from the left shoulder and sleeve and run down the front and the back of the coat. The coat has a high collar which is left unfolded. The cuffs are also quite large. As the coat cannot be closed down the front, Invel fastens it with a long belt, looping it twice around his waist and then holding it fast with a simple buckle. This leaves part of the front of his shirt exposed, allowing the tie to be tucked neatly into the coat. The belt itself has a pattern of diamonds running across it. His outfit is completed by a pair of dark shoes with contrasting light soles. Personality Invel appears to be a stern individual who values order and respect. Due to this militaristic nature, while he is careful not to overstep his own bounds, he clearly voices his displeasure in case the actions of any of his associates are deemed to be out of keeping with their position in the Empire, be it another Shield of Spriggan or the emperor himself. He is also a highly capable orator and leader of soldiers. Quite close to the emperor, he reveres him greatly, chastising even his colleagues if he perceives their actions towards their sovereign to be disrespectful. History Plot Powers and Abilities Ice God Slayer Magic: * Weaknesses * Relationships - Zeref Dragneel (boss) Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles *Gray Fullbuster Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:God Slayers Category:Spriggan 12 Members Category:Alvarez Empire Members Category:Leaders/Commanders